Danmachi : The Way of a Hero
by shotlolwin
Summary: This history is about a boy called Bell Cranel that wants to be a hero. In this story you will find love, adventure, a little bit of comedy and is rated M for safety reasons.
1. The start of a Hero (10-21 11:41:49)

"Hello" persons talking

'I hope they like this chapter' thinking

 **"FIREBOLT"** person saying or yelling their magic attack or defense or healing whatever.

 **'Firebolt'** person saying their name of their magic in their head.

Also I don't own Danmachi.

Only this story so don't copy it.

Now that all this is clear let's continue with the story.

(Narrator P.O.V)

In a town far away from a big city that is called Orario. There lives a boy with his "Grandfather".

Currently two persons are inside a house .

This house was made of wood and had only 1 floor, the house was in a forest that was about 2 miles away from the town .

Their home was in a very secluded area. The only noises that could be heard were the birds singing and something being burned.

The thing being burned was wood. The wood was inside the house in a chimney, around the chimney were two furnitures.

Sitting in one furniture was a man that looked a little old with a beard and bright blue eyes with white hair.

In the other furniture there was boy that looked to be 6 years old. This boy had bright white hair and 2 red eyes that looked like ruby's.

Right now his eyes reflected curiosity about what his grandfather was talking about.

(Bell P.O.V)

"...and that's how Percy Saved the Olympo" said my grandfather.

"Incredible" I said.

I stayed silent for a few minutes before my eyes light up with determination that I never knew I had.

"Grandpa... I will one day be a hero too!!" I spoke

Up with determination clearly on my voice.

My grandfather look a little shock, but then he smile softly and say words that I would never forget.

"I know you will be a hero Bell, the best of all of them" he said.

"Now let's go train, so you can be strong and get all the girls" said my grandfather with a perverted smile.

'Oh that's right' I thought. I started training about a year ago, when I was attack by a goblins. Now that I think about it I remember that my grandfather save me but I don't know how, my memory is all blurry about that event.

'I must have hit my head pretty hard huh' As I thought this I got up and went outside where my grandfather was waiting.

(Outside)

The training field consisted of 6 training dummies and a few weapons that were on the ground to practice.

"Bell I have trained you in different types of weapons, but it seems none of them are for you. So today's training is going to be to find what type of weapon is good for you. Of course you still have to do your warm up so get going boy" he said.

I mentally groaned. My "'Warm up"' consisted of running 4 times around the field. That alone will be 2 miles, then after that 100 push ups, 100 punches to the training dummies , 100 kicks to the training dummies, 100 elbows to the training dummies and finally 100 knees to the training dummies.

(Timeskip)

After I was done with my warm up I went back to where my grandfather was waiting.

"Now that you are done with that we can finally start searching for a type of weapon that fits you" my grandfather said.

"Let's start with something simple a sword" he said handing me a sword that was almost as tall as I am. I tried to pick it up it I could barely lift the sword of the ground.

"Hmm..." said my grandfather obviously thinking.

"Right now swords are out of your reach maybe when you get older and stronger you can use one" he said.

I could only nod at this despite that I wanted a sword because most hero's my grandfather told me about use one but I know if I use one I probably wouldn't use it right.

"We need something shorter" he said.

"Ah I got it" said my grandfather.

I couldn't control my emotions, for being excited about what type of weapon would be right for me. So I started jumping up and down.

"Tell me!! Tell me!!" I scream obviously anxious to know.

"The type of weapon that would be adequate for you has to be shorter than a sword, do you know what weapon I'm talking about Bell?" Asked my grandfather.

I frown obviously not knowing the answer.

'Shorter than a swords' I thought I started to imagine a sword in half but it was still big so I imagine a much smaller sword. Until "' click'" sound something in my mind. Shorter than a sword.

"A knife" I say out loud without even realizing.

"That's correct Bell, the type of weapon for you is a knife, so let's go inside the house and find one" said my grandfather.

"Yes!" I said and quickly followed him inside the house to get my new training weapon.

(Inside the house)

Once we got inside, I follow my grandfather to the kitchen where he got something I couldn't see.

I tried moving my head to the sides to tried to see what he had gotten for me. Unfortunately I couldn't see it, I got tired of waiting even though it probably has just pass 30 seconds.

"Well what is it?" I said obviously to know what weapon he had on his hand.

Once he slowly turned around I could see what was in his hand it was a ...butter knife.

I frowned obviously mad that he had gotten me such weapon. If it can even be considered a weapon.

I think he notice this because he said to me.

"Now now I know this isn't the best weapon but If you train with this trying to cut the training dummies then when you get a real knife you'll slice almost everything as if you were cutting butter, this will also help you get more strength so starting from today this will be your weapon" he said.

As he said this my frown slowly started turning into a smile thinking how strong I would be by the end of my training.

(Timeskip 4 years Bell is 10 years old now)

Two years had past since I started training with my butter knife and like grandpa said, it slowly started turning easy for me to cut through the training dummies with my butter knife.

I also remember when a few weeks after I had gotten my training knife and had finished training for the day, grandpa came into my room and told me to get my shirt off and put myself face down on the bed. (Pls don't think anything weird).

When I did what he told me to do I felt him doing something to my back and I remember it hurt. I don't clearly remember what happened exactly maybe I was too tired from training that day.

After that night I notice that I got stronger, faster and had more agility and stamina than I had before. He also started doing the same thing to my back every few weeks and each time I got stronger.

Right now I am finishing my warm up that had gotten harder over the time now I had to do 600 sit ups, 600 push up, 600 punches to the training dummies, 600 kicks to the training dummies, 600 elbows to the training dummies, 600 knees to the training dummies and attacking the training dummies with my butter knife 600 times.

(Timeskip)

After I finished doing my warm up, my grandfather call me to go see him.

When I got to where he was.

"Good morning" I said

"Good morning Bell" he said.

"What did you call me for ?" I asked.

"Bell, I want you to read this book once you finish you are done for the day" he said handing me a very big and thick book.

I then took the book and started reading it, at first the letters looked strange but slowly I began to understand what the book is about, it is about magic, as I continue reading I slowly started feeling sleepy and I begin to close my eyes.

Everything I could see was dark then slowly but surely I began to see someone, strangely enough he looked familiar. It was until a few minutes I started seeing the person clearly.

"Ehhh!! I screamed as I recognize that the person that is in front of me is me.

"What do you desire?" Asked my other me.

What did I desire? For others the answer may be hard because they want a lot of things like money, love or something only for them. For me this was easy what I desire is...

"I want power to be strong to protect the people I care about, I ... I want to be a hero!!" I said.

My other me smile and said "Very well".

I suddenly woke up wondering if I dreamed all of that. When I looked up I saw my grandfather looking at me with pride.

"How was the book Bell?" He asked with a smile. I smiled too.

"It was...interesting" I responded which only manage to make his smile wider.

"Let's go" he said.

"I need to update your status again" he said and I look at him confused.

"Status?" I asked confused.

"Ahhaaa well you what I mean is calculate how are your current abilities" he answered

'What does he means by that' I though.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come and you'll see" he told me.

"Okay" I said looking at him.

(While we were walking towards my room)

"Bell that book you just read was used to give you magic..." he started

"What!!!" I yelled cutting him off

I always wanted magic, I thought it would be super cool to have magic.

"Bell don't interrupt me" he said

"Sorry" I timidly responded.

"Like I was saying that book gave you magic so now I have a method to see what magic you have so let's go see what magic you have" he said

I energetically nodded my head at this.

When we got to the room he made me do the same as the other times he came into my room. I got off my shirt and lay face down on my bed.

I then feel him doing something to my back again.

Once he finished he got off my back. I also notice he had a piece of paper in his back.

He also had a big smile on his face.

"Well done" he said and then pass me the paper he had.

The paper said:

 ** _Bell Cranel 10 years old_**

 ** _Level 2_**

 ** _Strength: SS 1091_**

 ** _Endurance: SSS 1200_**

 ** _Dexterity: SS 1098_**

 ** _Agility: SSS 1337_**

 ** _Magic: I 0_**

 ** _Magic:_**

 ** _Thunderbolt: rapid spell_**

 ** _Produces a thunderbolt that gets stronger each time he levels up and gets more magic points._**

 ** _Time Freeze: Frezees the time in a radio of 0.5 meters for 1 second. This ability gets stronger each time he levels up, uses more the ability and has more endurance._**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _A hero's desire : this makes the user grow faster and break any limits that his body or mind has._**

 ** _Gets stronger when he has more desire. Once he doesn't want to be a hero anymore this ability disappears but reappears once he gets his desire back._**

 ** _Argounat:_** ** _Allows a charge for a counterattack. It requires 9 minutes for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. It can be used for any type of attack but the effects will dissipate when the user is attacked or they lose focus._**

 ** _This ability gets faster to charge once he practices more with the ability and has the mental capacity to do it. It also depends on the desire the user has to be a hero._**

Once I finished reading the paper I got I looked confused at my grandfather and he sighed knowing what was about to happen.

(Timeskip)

I can't believe it!! My grandfather is Zeus, well my adopted grandfather. He also told me that I became a demigod because he got attached to me I couldn't believe it. He told me that because I was a demigod of Zeus I could now control electricity, but I had to train of course.

(Timeskip)

It took sometime for me to accept it but when I finally did I got happy now I had more possibilities of being a hero. I decided then that I will train even harder than before.

(Timeskip 3 years and 11 months Bell is now 13 with11 months)

(Zeus P.O.V)

After I told him about everything, things started changing I notice that every time we went into the town people would look at us more. That is when I got scare. Bell was getting strong too fast because of the ability he has . If he keeps going like this the other gods will notice it and they would want him for themselves I know Bell is strong but he isn't strong enough to fight against Finn the brave or Aiz the sword princess and I'm not talking about ottar the would destroy Bell. Now that I think about Freya will want Bell he has such a pure soul he is going to heaven no doubt. I only had one choice I hope Bell can forgive me.

(Bell P.O.V)

I was just finishing my warm up that now consisted of running 16 miles, 3000 sit ups, 3000 push ups, 3000 punches to the training dummies, 3000 kicks to the training dummies, 3000 elbows against the training dummies, 3000 knees against the training dummies and finally 3000 cuts with my butter knife against the training dummies. My electricity control also was good not like I wanted it to have it but good enough for now. I could control electricity to pierce trough my oponentes or just paralyze them.

(Timeskip)

Once I was done with my warm up I saw my Grandfather Zeus walking towards me.

"Hi" I said happily

"Hello Bell" his voice sounded tired even frustrated a little but he was smiling so I suppose he is just tired.

"Let's go upgrade you stats Bell" he said

" Ok grandpa" I responded

(Timeskip)

Once we got to my room I got my shirt off and lay face down on the bed. He was upgrading my status.

What I didn't know it was that this was going to be the last one I receive from him for a long time.

Once he finished he got of my back and he smile at me , but this smile looked a bit more worried than before.

"Congratulations you just reach a new level" he said

I smile at this since little I wanted to be strong so I could protect the people that I care about.

He pass me the paper it read:

 ** _Bell Cranel 13 years old_**

 ** _Level 5_**

 ** _Strength: SSS 1308_**

 ** _Endurance: SSSS 1500_**

 ** _Dexterity: SSS_** ** _1250_**

 ** _Agility: SSSS 1670_**

 ** _Magic: SSS 1350_**

 ** _Magic:_**

 ** _Thunderbolt: rapid spell_**

 ** _Produces a thunderbolt that gets stronger each time he levels up and gets more magic points._**

 ** _Godspeed: allows to move really fast by using electricity and also allows to make his brain reacted automatically against attacks so he can counterattack, can only use for 7 minutes. It can last longer when user gets more control with electricity, has more endurance and mana._**

 ** _Time Freeze: Frezees the time in a radio of 10 meters for 7 minutes. This ability gets stronger each time he levels up, uses more the ability and has more endurance._**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _A hero's desire : this makes the user grow faster and break any limits that his body or mind has._**

 ** _Gets stronger when he has more desire. Once he doesn't want to be a hero anymore this ability disappears but reappears once he gets his desire back._**

 ** _Argounat:_** ** _Allows a charge for a counterattack. It requires 3 minutes for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. It can be used for any type of attack but the effects will dissipate when the user is attacked or they lose focus._**

 ** _This ability gets faster to charge once he practices more with the ability and has the mental capacity to do it. It also depends on the desire the user has to be a hero._**

Once he finished reading this I was so happy that I don't notice my grandfather getting behind me.

When I turned he had a hand stretch out to me there in his hand was a beautiful knife with markings in the knife it was made of a purely white color, he also had a case for it, the case was made of pure white with red designs on it.

"This is a special knife Bell I personally made it is called the Zeus knife it can help you channel your electricity through it, it will also grow when you grow so the stronger you get the stronger the knife will be" he said to me.

I was in awe watching the amazing knife and grabbed from his hand.

"Bell I don't want you to lose this knife so I'll seal it in your body so when you want to take it out you just have to say the blade name the blade is called **Denki Naifu** "

He then got close to me and made me stretch my hand out something on my wrist it looked like a mini tattoo of a knife.

"Thank you" I said

"No problem" he responded

He then look at me and give me a punch to the neck knocking me out.

(Zeus P.O.V)

"I am sorry Bell " I said as I proceed to seal off all of his abilities and memories.

"Once you want to be a hero again Bell by your own terms you will gain everything back" I said to myself as I knew he wasn't listening anymore.

(Timeskip 1 month now Bell is 14)

(Bell P.O.V)

It has been a month since my grandpa died.

He was killed by monsters.

Before he died he told me to go to a city called Orario and to become and adventurer.

So I will honor his wish and go to become and adventurer.

'Are you watching grandpa? From here on out it starts my adventure' I thought to myself before grabbing my staff that I packed and walking toward the city called Orario where I would become and adventurer.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Ooof finally done took me the hole day to write this I hoped you like the chapter and if you did pls leave a review it motivates me to write more also I need ideas for the pairings. I don't know which one to choose._

 _No harem by the way only one girl so you better choose wisely. Also if you can tell me what reference did I use at the start of the chapter when Bell's Grandfather was telling Bell about a hero. I'll let you tell me what ability or magic you want to give Bell (only the first one to tell me the reference gets to choose)_

 _Well that was all for today I hoped you liked._

 ** _Denki naifu = electric knife_**

 _Until next chapter_


	2. Arriving at Orario

Hello I am back again with a new chapter

"Hello" persons talking

'I hope they like this chapter' thinking

"FIREBOLT" person saying or yelling their magic attack or defense or healing whatever.

'Firebolt' person saying their name of their magic in their head.

Also I don't own Danmachi.

Only this story so don't copy it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Near the city of Orario

(Bell P.O.V)

It has been 1 day since I decided to travel to Orario. Right now I am approaching the gates to enter to Orario where my adventure will start.

As I am approaching I can see two people standing at the sides of the gates.

'Are these guards?' I thought.

Never before have I heard of the city of Orario having guards to protect the entrance.

I have finally reach the gates, I was about to keep going but a voice stop me.

"Halt! What is your name and purpose of coming to this city?" Guard 1 asked me.

"Huh?" Was my smart reply.

"I said what is your name and purpose of coming to this city?" he asked me again.

"My name is Bell Cranel and I want to be an adventurer" I said.

The two guards looked at each other than at me or rather my weak body. Then they burst out laughing.

I frown, I know that I had a weak body but I don't think they would laugh at that.

"Kid quit playing, you an adventurer Hahhaha! That's the best joke I have heard" said guard 2.

"Will you let me pass?" I asked annoyed.

"Sure, sure kid but when you die in the dungeon don't say we didn't warn you" said guard 1.

"Hmmm!!" I responded and keep walking towards the city of Orario.

Once I got in the city I could see people working taverns, bars and when I loooked up something amazing caught my attention.

There in what looked to be the middle of Orario was a big tower. At the top of it looked like it was made of Crystal.

"Wow! That must be the Tower of Babel" I said to myself.

"You got that right kid" said a voice.

I immediately turn around to see and old man that looked to be around 40-50 years old, he had white skin black hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me can I help you sir" I said.

"No, no you can maybe if you were older and stronger I could let you in my familia but you just seem a weak" he responded.

"You are a god!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Hahhaha! Yes you are correct" he said.

I bow "pls let me be in your familia" I said.

"Sorry kiddo you seem like a nice kid but I don't need more weak people in my familia" he responded.

When I was about to beg him to let me join, I notice he wasn't there anymore.

"Ahh..." I sighed, disappointed that I couldn't join a familia.

I turned around and keep walking. I am not sure what to do so I'll just keep walking to find people that could allow me to join their familias.

(Timeskip 1 hours)

Nothing, nobody wanted me in their familia since I looked so weak. Not even the gods that had a small familia.

The sun was going down and I am just walking around not knowing where to go.

'Seems like is harder to join a familia than I though it would be' I thought.

I just sitted down not knowing where I was sitting until I hear a voice. A female voice at that.

"Hey! what are you doing here?" Asked a female voice.

I slowly turned my head to the right to find a girl that wasn't very tall, she had 2 blue eyes, black hair and white skin.

"Nothing.." I said obviously depressed for not being accepted in any familia.

"Huh?" Said the girl again.

"Nobody accepted me in their familia" I murmured silently. I know I shouldn't have said that. Now she must think I am a nobody. What I didnt expected was for her to say ...

"Then would you mind joining my familia?" said the girl again.

At this I looked up and saw the girl smiling at me. I don't know why until her words finally made sense.

"Ehhh!!! You are a goddess!! Yes pls! I would love to be in your familia" I yelled.

"Perfect" she replied "my name is Hestia" she said again.

"I am Bell Cranel" I responded.

"Well then Bell welcome to my familia" Hestia said.

"Yes Kami-sama!" I exclaimed.

(Timeskip - 1 hour later currently time 6:00 pm)

I had finally became officially a member of the Hestia Familia.

Right now I am heading for the guild to officially become and adventurer.

I open up the doors of the guild and while I am walking I feel a lot of people stares on me.

I know what they were thinking.

How can a kid that looks so weak wants to be an adventurer.

I ignored the stares and keep walking towards towards what looked like the receptionist.

"Hi" I said once I got there.

"Hi in what can I help you today?" He said.

"Umm.. I want to register as an adventurer"I said .

He looked at me weird, I didn't know why.

"Sure, just let me called someone, that can help you with all this adventurer stuff" he said.

"Ok thanks" I replied as I waited for him to call someone to help me register as an official adventurer.

I waited a few minutes until finally a woman came out she is half human- half elf, she has green eyes, white skin and brown hair.

She looked around at first before her eyes meet mine and she started to walk towards me.

"You must be Cranel-san" said the elf.

"Hai and who are you?" I ask.

"Oh! Forgive me for my bad manners I am Eina Tulle, and from now on I am your assistant, I will teach you everything you need to know about the dungeon" responded Eina.

"Hai" I said.

"Well then let's start registering you as an official adventurer, what familia do you belong to? She asked.

"I am from the Hestia familia" I responded.

"Okay May you tell me your stats please?" She asked.

"Sure, I just started so I am level 1 with my stats all being I-0" I answered.

"Okay then let's begin your lesson for today" she said.

(Timeskip 1 hour later current time 7:00 pm)

I have finally finished today's lesson. My head hurts from all the information I acquired today.

"Well Bell, now we need to find you armor and a weapon" said Eina.

"The guild offers a light armor with a knife and 2 regeneration potions at 500 valis would you like to buy it?" continued Eina.

"Yes I would like to buy it Miss Eina" I replied.

"Ok then follow me" she said.

A few minutes later I had finally acquired my light armor, knife and the 2 regeneration potions.

After that I left the guild and I am currently heading towards the abandoned church my goddess and I live in.

As I cross the streets I got the strange feeling that I was being watched. I don't know why but I felt that the person that was watching me was extremely dangerous. I turn my head from left to right. It seems that whoever was watching me noticed this because the feeling immediately disappeared.

A few minutes before

(Freya P.O.V)

I am walking aimlessly in search of someone strong that I could add to my familia.

As I am walking nobody has caught my attention, most of the people in the streets have common souls I am searching for something different, I am searching for a rare soul. None one yet is worth of my attention that is until I saw a mop of white hair , when I looked closely at the person that the white hair belonged to I noticed it belonged to a boy that looked no older than 14 years old. When I look at his soul, his soul was transparent never before have I seen a soul with this color or lack of color. That kid had the purest soul I ever seen. I continued to watch him as he walked until I notice him looking from right to left like he was searching for someone.

'Crap' I thought, he must have notice my stare. I immediately stop watching him.

'That child will belong to me' I thought. I keep walking but now with a direction, I was heading towards the guild to find more information on that boy.

Present Time

(Bell P.O.V)

I continued walking ignoring that just a moment ago I had been observed by someone.

I had finally reach where I live.

I enter the church and went to a secret door that led to a basement where my goddess and I live.

"Kami-sama I am back" I said and then I notice someone jump at the back of the basement.

"Bell-kun!!" screamed my goddess Hestia.

"Hello kami-sama" I responded.

"How was your time in the guild?" asked Hestia.

I then procced to tell her about what happened today except the part when I was being watched, I dint want my goddess to worry about it.

(Timeskip)

After I finished telling my goddess about what happened today. It was already late so my goddess and I decided that it was a good time to go to sleep.

(Timeskip time 6:00 am)

I woke up and then I stand up and head for the bathroom. Once I am inside I started putting my armor on. It is a bit small but it'll have to do for now.

I then got out of the bathroom and pick up my backpack so that I can pick up the crystal that the monsters drop, then I headed toward the door to go to the dungeon for the first time.

"I am leaving for the dungeon kami-sama" I said.

"Be careful Bell-kun" replied my goddess.

"Hai kami-sama" I said as I leave.

(Hestia P.O.V)

I hear Bell close the door as he headed out for the dungeon. I still remembered when I updated his status. His back had already another fauna from another god but it seems that the god was very powerful because he sealed all of his fauna so only gods can notice that there is a fauna that is hiding in his back.

"hmm!! in what have you gotten into Bell?' I thought.

(Bell P.O.V)

As I walk toward the dungeon I started thinking about the reason I was being watch.

'I don't have a lot of money and I dont look that attractive so I don't understand what they look in me' I thought.

I was so loss in my thoughts that I didnt realize that I have already arrived at the dungeon.

I look up and found myself staring at the dungeon.

I took a big breath and start walking towards the dungeon.

I head towards floor number 1, it was my first time being in the dungeon so going ahead would be suicide for me.

When I finally got there, I notice that there wasnt anyone near me. Then it happen I heard a sound and when I look ahead I saw a three goblins looking at me.

I took out my knife and put it in my hand, somehow I knew that it wasnt the right way to hold the knife so I trusted on my instincts and accommodate the knife in my hand until it feel right. Weird, this was my first time holding a knife and yet I feel as if I have been holding a knife for all my life.

'Damn focus Bell!! this isn't the time to think about that' I thought.

I look ahead again and saw a goblin heading towards me at a fast pace.

I panicked, and rush forward. Bad move the goblin cut my left cheek.

"ahh!!" I screamed in pain from the cut I recieved.

In anger I rush forward toward the goblin and thrust my right hand that was holding the knife towards the heart of the beast.

"PUFF" was the sound the goblin made before it dissapear and a small stone was left in the ground.

"ragh!" was the scream I hear from the left and I turned my head and saw that the other goblin that watched me killed their comrade were mad and was heading straight towards me.

I brought my hand up again to block the strike from the first goblin, then I kicked him off and started running towards the second goblin and cut through the goblin two puff's were heard as I killed the others who attacked me. Three I had in total killed three, I brought my hand up to my head to remove some sweat that was starting to form in my face.

'Uff if this is all it took to wear me out then I need to bring up my resistence' I thought to myself as I continue walking searching for more moneters to fight, not before of course picking up the crystals that the monsters left me.

I keep walking and notice that about 20 feet away from me there was a group of 5 goblins.

I raised my right hand up and run as fast as my legs could carry me toward the goblins.

Once I got to where the first one was I quickly made a swipe motion with my hand and cut the goblin in half.

"Wehagh!!" Was the only thing that the goblin could say before he disappeared, I quickly continue and punch the other goblin straight in the face, next I roll in the ground evading the attack that the third goblin had lashed at me. I then quickly got back up and cut through its head, then I turned to my right where the two goblins were I run towards them and lashed out a round house kick towards one of the goblins face. He quickly dissipated into black mist, the I punch the other goblin with the back of my knife and he too slowly dissipated into black mist only leaving their magic stone.

I then proceed to pick their magic stones and put them in my backpack.

'Ooofff I think a little break is in order' I though as I started to sit down in the cold floor.

After 5 minutes of resting, I finally got back up and started walking searching for more goblins.

I was so distracted searching for more goblins that I don't realize that I had been being watched again.

Then I saw that in front of me there was 7 goblins that looked to be eating something.

I as silently as I could started walking towards them, unfortunately for me, the floor was wet so when I started walking towards them I slipped.

The goblins stopped what they were doing and were now looking at me.

'Shit' I thought, right now I was in a bad position they had the advantage of they all decided to come against me at once I was dead.

Knowing this I immediately roll backwards and stand up as fast as I can, luckily for me the goblins weren't that fast.

If I had decided to go to lower floors and this happened I would be death.

Then the goblin that is closest to me started running towards me while yelling, soon enough all goblins started running towards me.

I raise my right hand up and got ready for the assault that was coming.

Then I run straight towards them, my fist touches the first goblins face.

One down.

Then I do a spin kick to the head to the other goblin.

Two down.

I then bring my right hand out cut the third goblins head.

Three down.

I then kneecap the other goblin in the face.

Four down.

Then I elbowed the other goblin.

Five down.

I roll on the ground the kick the other goblin against a wall.

Six down.

I looked around for the last goblin and nothing there is no one there. I thought maybe there was only six until I heard a war cry from behind me.

I quickly turned to look back but it was too late the goblin punch me in the stomach, it seem that the goblin had momentum because his punch send me flying towards a wall.

"Ahh!!" I scream.

As I was still on the ground the goblin runs towards me, I blinded in rage pick up my knife and stayed on the ground until he was close, then I quickly raise off the ground and

"CLANG" was the only sound as the goblins head flew off its body and then disappeared as well as its body, the only thing left was the magic stone of the goblin.

"And that's seven" I say.

I then went to pick up the magic stones that the 7 goblins had left.

I then open my backpack to count how many magic stones I have 15 magic stones.

I think this will be enough for today I said.

I then proceed to head out of the dungeon.

I then started walking towards the guild to change my magic stones into money.

I finally reached the guild and I am exchanging the magic stones for money.

It seems that I only have 1125 valis.

'It isn't a lot' I thought.

'But is good enough for today' I think.

I then walk out of the guild and head out to where I live.

I then arrive at the church and proceed to walk into the basement.

"Kami-sama I am home!" I yelled.

"Hello Bell-kun how was the dungeon?" Asked my goddess.

I then tell her everything that happened in the dungeon.

(Timeskip)

After I am finish telling her about what happened in the dungeon, she tells me to be careful because the dungeon is dangerous.

"Well Bell I think is time to update your status again" said Hestia.

"Hai kami-sama" I responded, then I take off my shirt and throw myself face down in the bed.

"Let's see how much you improve today Bell-kun" said my goddess.

"Here Bell-kun read it yourself" said my goddess.

I then take the paper out of her hand and read it, it said:

 **BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old**

 **HESTIA FAMILIA**

 ** _Strength: H 50_**

 ** _Endurance: H 39_**

 ** _Dexterity: H52_**

 ** _Agility: H 64_**

 ** _Magic: I 0_**

 ** _Magic:_**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _Ok that would be all for today, I hope you liked this chapter and pls tell me what person you want Bell to be paired with?_


	3. An encounter in a Dungeon

Hello I am back again with a new chapter. I am sorry if I took too long to update is just that I had a lot of homework and didn't have time to write a new chapter. Now I committed a few errors last chapter. One of them being the level that Bell had, example last chapter at the end I put:

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

LEVEl:1

Strength: H 50

Endurance: H 39

Dexterity: H52

Agility: H 64

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities:

This is wrong however so the Real one would be like this:

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

LEVEL:1

Level 1

Strength: I 50

Endurance: I 39

Dexterity: I 52

Agility: I 64

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities:

Also 500 valis will be equal to 20 dollars and 250 will be 10 dollars.

Now that you know this lets get going with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In last chapter)

"Let's see how much you improve today Bell-kun" said my goddess.

"Here Bell-kun read it yourself" said my goddess.

I then take the paper out of her hand and read it, it said:

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

Strength: I 50

Endurance: I 39

Dexterity: I52

Agility: I 64

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities:

(Present)

One week after

(Bell P.O.V)

It has been one week since I updated my status. Kami-sama and I thought it was best for me to update my status every once in a while.

Since I became an adventurer I have been going to the dungeon every day. My familia is poor so I need to work in the dungeon very hard if we want something to eat.

During this time I have advanced faster than anyone because in only one week I managed to reach the fifth floor. Eina-san tells me that I got to be be careful out there since the fifth floor isn't like the first or the second.

Every time you go up one floor the difficulty increases.

Right now I am in the fifth floor fighting a few killer ants. After I killed them I have to pick up their magic stones.

I sigh.

'Maybe I should get a supporter' I thought.

I remember Eina-san telling me about supporters and I admit that the idea is interesting but right now I can't afford to split the money I collect from the dungeon or otherwise kami-sama and I would be very low on money.

When I joined kami-sama's familia I decided to save money by myself since I know that kami-sama can't save money. Seriously my goddess is so childish and wastes money in everything she wants.I guess gods are just used to have a lot of money.

As of right now I currently have about 1500 valis that are very well hiding in the church so kami-sama doesn't waste the money.

I finished picking up the magic stones that the killer ants dropped and couldn't help but admire the dungeon, the walls are a very light green color and there are marks in the walls where the monster spawned.

Sensing something behind me I quickly throw myself to the right and saw that the place where I was sanding a killer ant was there.

I raised my knife and quickly attacked the ant, with a swift motion I cut the head off the ant. Blood got on my hair and a little bit on my face. I see the head in the ground with blood beneath it, the veins that had been cut off too were bleeding leaving a pool of blood lying beneath the head of the killer ant.

Wiping the blood and a little bit of sweat of my hair and face, I pick up the magic stone the killer ant has dropped when it died.

'This should be enough for today' I thought and slowly walked my way out of the dungeon.

Fifteen minutes after

I finally got myself out of the dungeon and I am walking towards the guild to exchange my magic stones.

I finally reach the guild and slowly opened the doors. I walk towards the collector to exchange my magic stones.

"Hello" I say

"Hello, your magic stones please," asked the collector of the magic stones.

"ah here" I say taking off my backpack and putting in all the magic stones that I have collected today in the dungeon.

He looks at the magic stones carefully and then gets out money.

"This will be 1500 valis" he says.

'Yes, the higher the floors the more expensive the magic stones are, two days ago I couldn't even reach 1000 valis' I thought.

"thanks" I responded.

The collector didn't said anything else he just gave me my money and said:

"Next" the collector said so I quickly left him.

'Great now lets go tell kami-sama that today we are eating good food' I thought.

A few minutes later

I enter the old church.

"Hi Kami-sama!" I say.

"Bell-kun!"replies my goddess throwing herself at me, appearing out of nowhere.

She hugs me and I return the hug.

"Welcome back Bell-kun" whispers kami-sama in my ear.

"Glad to be back kami-sama" I responded.

"Today I got fried potatoes, my boss said that I attracted a lot of costumers so he gave me this as a reward isn't it great Bell-kun?" she asks

"It is kami-sama" I responded

"ufufufu today you are not getting any sleep Bell-kun" said my goddess with a smile and her eyes close.

'She looks kind of cute' I thought.

I mentally slapped myself.

'I must not think that way about kami-sama' I thought.

Tomorrow morning

"hmm~" moaned Hestia

'The pillow is very soft' I thought to myself until I register the thought.

'my pillow isn't soft' I thought and quickly opened my eyes and saw my hand holding kami-sama's left breast.

"Ack" I said and quickly reversed kami-sama and mine position ending with me at the top. I quickly get out of bed and started preparing myself to go out to the dungeon.

I finally finished preparing my self so I go to the door and looked back to where kami-sama was sleeping.

"I am leaving kami-sama" I said softly

"Bell..you..idiot" said kami-sama

I then turn around and left closing the door.

As I am walking down the streets towards the dungeon I can't help but remember what happened a few minutes before.

'kami-sama has soft breasts' I thought.

'No! no no no must not thing that way about kami-sama' I thought

'She is my god-' I couldn't finished my thoughts as I again feel someone watching me.

I turn to look behind me only to find no one behind me.

'I must be going crazy' I thought.

"Umm.." I heard a voice say at my right I turn myself only to find a cute girl in front of me.

She was wearing a maid outfit, she had silver hair and gray eyes and she was a little bit shorter than me.

"Excuse me you dropped this" she said holding a magic stone in her hands.

"hmm I thought that I exchanged them all yesterday" I said.

"thank you" I said bowing to her.

"Its no problem, by the way are you an adventurer?" she asks

"Hai" I replied but in that moment my stomach sounds. I hadn't ate in the morning because of what happened with kami-sama.

"are you hungry?" she asked.

"Hai" I said again.

"Here" she says giving me a small rectangular box.

"Isn't this your breakfast?, I can't accept this" I said

"Yes but don't worry I can eat something once the pub opens up" she says.

"Still I can't take this is not right." I replied.

"Don't worry in return you have to come here to eat tonight" she says

"Hai.."I said 'I been tricked' I thought. It definitely wasn't my fault that I didn't realize I was tricked until it happened, it was her fault for being too cute that I couldn't think straight.

"Well then have a nice day" she says and was about to leave.

"wait" I said, she turns around and looks at me in the eye.

'Gosh she has pretty eyes' I thought.

"Yes?" she replies.

" I didn't get your name" I responded.

"My name is Syr Flova and yours?" she asks.

"I am Bell, Bell Cranel" I responded.

"Well then Bell-kun have a safe trip to the dungeon, I'll see you tonight" she says while leaving.

I the turn around and continue walking towards the dungeon.

(In the dungeon)

I feel that I was ready to leave the fifth floor and I decided to go to the 7 floor skipping floor 6 because I feel that I was ready.

Wrong I was not.

Once I was in the seventh floor I started killing the monster that were in there mainly killer ants. This ants however where slightly bigger and had sharper teeth.

"Huff" I huffed as I was battling the monsters. In this floor however the monster started spawning faster than before so I was getting a little tired.

After killing about 15 killer ants and picking up their magic stones, I decided that a little recess was in order so searching for a "'Safe"' place to sit down and eat my breakfast.

I sited down against a wall that one killer ant had re spawned recently because it will take more time for a monster to re spawned there.

Taking out the what Syr-san had give me in the morning I opened and saw a sandwich in there.

I took it out and slowly ate it.

"hmm~" I exclaim

'If this is how syr-san cooks then I am definitely going to the place where syr-san works tonight' I though

"THUD" The ground trembled

"THUD" The ground trembled again.

"What the" I said standing up only to see a Minotaur going my way.

"Ah!" I yelled as I run as fast as I can to escape this mighty creature.

'What the hell is a Minotaur doing in here!" I thought as I ran for my life.

It seems that today wasn't my day because I met a dead end. The dungeon was very dangerous because you could lose yourself or find a dead end. I remembered Eina-san told me that, I never thought that I would actually encounter one so fast.

I look behind me only to see the Minotaur getting closer to me.

'This is the end' I thought

'Are you sure, this is how you want it to end?' I heard my grandfathers voice in my head.

'No. I won't die like this I still have to become a hero and have a wife and kids.' I thought.

So with strength I never knew I had I started running towards the wall and the started running up the wall. Then I jumped off the wall, I slowly started passing the Minotaur while I was in the air making it hit himself with the wall.

Fortunately for me his right horn have gotten trapped with the wall so I quickly took off my knife and started running towards the Minotaur and strike with my knife.

"KLANG" was the sound my knife made when it braked.

"huh?" I said.

While I was freeze in there wondering how did my knife brake, I didn't notice that the Minotaur was going to hit me with his right hand since I hadn't move.

"Gack!" I yelled as the Minotaur hand hit my stomach making me get out of breath.

I Hit the wall and stayed there since the hit hurt so much I couldn't stand. I usually evade the attacks, I don't take them head on that is why my endurance is so low.

Then it happened just as the Minotaur had gotten free of the wall by breaking his horn, he slowly started making his way towards me but a yellow blur stopped it.

There was a girl with shiny golden hair and golden and it stopped the Minotaur's attack. She slashed the monster with her sword and blood got out of the wound and it unfortunately landed on me. My hair was bathed in blood and half of my face too. I could only just stop and admire the beauty of the person that had just saved me.

"Are you alright?" Said an angelic voice.

I didn't responded.

"Are you okay?" asked the voice again.

Suddenly the events that I was just about to die were to much for me.

"AHH!" I screamed as I ran out of the dungeon.

Making the girl observing me frown a little.

Out of the dungeon

I had finally calmed myself down and couldn't help but think how pathetic I must have looked in front of the girl that saved me.

She was so beautiful.

I ran towards the guild to ask Eina-san all she knew about this girl.

In the Guild

After Eina-san scream at seeing me bathed in blood I told her all about what happened in the dungeon, which got me to get scolded by her for skipping the sixth floor and leaving the fifth floor so fast.

"The girl that saved you is know as Aiz Wallenstein the Sword Princess" said Eina.

"Ehh!" I exclaimed "You mean Aiz Wallenstein the first class adventurer?!" I yelled.

"Yes" was Eina's reply.

"I'll never be able to reach up to her" I mumbled.

"Bell?" said Eina.

"Yes" I said.

"Girls like strong boys so if you become strong she will recognize you" she said.

I perked up at this.

"EH thank you very much Eina-san, Aishiteru!(means I love you, but he isnt saying it in that way is just like saying thank you for him)" I yelled while leaving the guild.

At the run down church

I finally arrived home after a hard day of work.

I opened the door leading to the basement where kami-sama was.

"Tadaima(I am home) kami-sama!" I yelled.

"Okaeri(Welcome home) Bell-kun!" yelled Kami-sama.

Then I proceeded to tell her about what happened today in the dungeon.

"Well then Bell-kun lets update your status" said Hestia

"hai(Yes) kami-sama" I said while taking off my shirt and lying on the bed.

Then the procces began.

"mou! bad Bell BAD! BAD BAD!" says Hestia while hitting me in the back.

"Are you done Kami-sama" I ask

"Yes!" replies an irritated Hestia

She then passes me a paper where my status is shown.

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

LEVEl:1

Strength: F 377

Endurance: E 498

Dexterity: E 450

Agility: D 589

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities: XXX

"Wow" I couldn't believe what I saw, a few days ago all my skills were I now they have gotten up by a lot.

"kami-sama how is this possible?" I asked.

"HN!" Hestia huffed "How should I know? why don't you go to eat a nice dinner all by yourselves." said Hestia and she left the basement.

"What did I do?" I mumbled.

Then I stand up and get ready to go to the pub where Syr-san works.

I soon left the church and find myself walking towards the pub where Syr-san works.

"It should be around here" I mumbled.

"Bell-kun!" I hear someone yell.

I turn to my right and there it is with her silver hair flowing in the wind, and her gray eyes shine in the moonlight.

"Oh, Syr-san!" I said.

Then I walked towards her.

"So this is the place you work huh?" I ask while observing the pub's name that was the Hostess of Fertility.

I then found myself inside the pub sitting in a corner.

"What would you like to eat Bell-kun?" asked Syr.

" I guess I'll take Spaghetti and to drink lemonade please" I said.

"Coming~" Syr said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey kid" said a voice

I turned around and found myself staring at the owner of the bar Mia Grand.

"Yes" I responded.

"aren't you too young to be an adventurer?" she said.

I pouted

she laughed.

"Just sayin' dont get mad at me ya kid" said Mia while laughing.

I sighed.

Then I heard multiple footsteps at the entrance of the bar.

There walking in was the Loki familia and in the middle of them all was Aiz Wallenstein, the person who save my life.

I couldn't help but blush.

After the Loki familia sited down at the middle of the establishment. They started talking about an event I knew all to well about.

"Hey aiz, why don't you tells us about what happened today at the dungeon, how you save a kid from death and he ran screaming like a little girl" said a guy named Bete.

"Bete don't go saying that, it was our fault that it happened" said an elf known as Riveria.

"Yeah yeah, but you should have seen that tomato boy, hahah he ran scared, he probably pissed himself too ahhaha" said Bete.

"So Aiz why don't you tell us how it happened" continue Bete.

Aiz glared at him.

"Come on Aiz don't put that face" said Bete

"Come on what would have happened if that boy decided to ask you out on a date, you would have rejected him right there is no way garbage like him will ever be allowed to stand up with you"

I couldn't take it anymore, taking out my money I left it at my table knowing that if I left without paying I will be in serious trouble.

After that I ran out of there as fast as I could.

'Dammit!' I thought

'I got to be stronger, if I want to stand up with her if I want to be a hero I got to become stronger!' I thought running towards the dungeon without armor or a weapon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOF took me long enough to write this chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so much is just that I had school and a lot of homework but I am on vacations now at least for two weeks so I will try my best to update as many chapters as I can also the Poll for the pairings currently is like this:

POLL:Ryuu-2

Lefiya-1

filvis-1

Naaza-1

Aiz-3

Hestia-3

So there is a tie between Hestia and Aiz we will have until Chapter 5 for the pairing to be decided that is all.

Have a great morning, afternoon or night.

JA NE!


	4. The desire to become strong

Hey-o, I am back with a new chapter there is not much to say except that the poll of which girl is bell going to be with closes the next chapter so in chapter six the pairing will be decided so leave a review to who do you want Bell to be with. With nothing more to say...

ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(What happened in previous chapter)

"Come on what would have happened if that boy decided to ask you out on a date, you would have rejected him right there is no way garbage like him will ever be allowed to stand up with you"

I couldn't take it anymore, taking out my money I left it at my table knowing that if I left without paying I would be in serious trouble.

After that I ran out of there as fast as I could.

'Dammit!' I thought

'I got to be stronger, if I want to stand up with her if I want to be a hero I got to become stronger!' I thought running towards the dungeon without armor or a weapon.

(Present chapter)

(Bell's P.O.V)

I don't know how this all happened, one moments I was eating peacefully with a cute girl at my side and then I find myself here with no weapons or armor in the dungeon. Now I know why most people I know call me an idiot. Only one would come to the dungeon barehanded without armor and being a level one for about 1 week.

Still though I couldn't stop, that wolf-man had gotten me angry and stirred a fire inside me now there is no way I can go back home without blowing some steam.

Quickly rolling to the right to evade one of the War shadows attack, I grab a rock that was lying in the floor I smash the rock through the War Shadows head.

The monster quickly turned to dust only leaving behind one of his claws and a magic stone.

As I get closer to grab the monster claw a tongue wraps itself around me and without warning pulls me back.

'A frog Shooter!' I thought as I realized what kind of monster had trapped me inside its mouth.

'It's going to eat me alive!' I thought as I realized that if I didn't do something I would become a frogs dinner.

Yeah No Thank You.

I saw something hanging inside its mouth and quickly raised my hand to pull it.

It work, it seems I pulled something important because as soon as I pulled it, the monster trowed me out of its mouth.

Raising as fast as I could to my feet I quickly jump just as the monster charged at me.

Seeing the monster now below me, I axe-kicked him in the eye. 

It seem I kicked the frog with enough strength and in a vital spot as it quickly turned to dust.

Walking back to where I killed the War shadow, I picked up the claw that was laying on the floor.

Raising my head I look in front of me an saw various War Shadows all surrounding me.

'I got to do this! If I can't even beat some monster there is no way I'll reach her much less become a hero' I though as my eyes quickly scanned across the room to see what could I use to my advantage.

Thankfully I was in floor six so the monsters didn't spawn as quickly. I just needed to finish this fight fast before other monsters spawn.

I made a feint that I was going to go forward but immediately turn left, crouching down so I could evade the claw of a war shadow, I lean forward and quickly brought my knife up.

Dust was all left of that monster.

Crouching down again so I could evade two claws that were coming my way. I did a low spinning sweep kick and made two War Shadows fall down.

Using the claw of the Dark Shadow that I got earlier, I killed both monsters. Raising to my feet again I turned around only to see the remaining 3 War Shadows charging at me. Since I was next to the wall I jump from the wall going over the 3 War Shadows.

They didn't expected that since they stopped their movements for a second.

A second is all I needed to bring my knife through their heads.

It still wasn't enough turning around to find more monster to blow more steam.

I readied the claw once again not caring about the blood that was falling from my hands due to the sharp claw and charge towards a bunch of monsters.

(Tomorrow Morning)

(Hestia P.O.V)

It has been all night and Bell still didn't return.

'What if he died?' I thought, no that wouldn't be possible I would know since the Falna Bell has on his back would tell me.

'What if he left me?' I thought 'He wouldn't right?'

I got out of the church to go in search of Bell.

Just as I was about to start walking I see someone bathed in blood and with the clothes ruined.

Then I see the person's white hair.

'White hair?' I thought

As the person got closer I instantly recognized the person.

"Bell!" I yelled as I ran forward to catch him as he was about to hit the floor.

Grabbing him in my arms I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Bell! Are you okay?! What happened to you?!" I ask.

He slowly lifts his head and looks at me with those red eyes that were usually bright and full of innocence this time though his eyes were tired they almost look like a doll showing almost no expression at all.

"Kami-sama...I..want...to...be...stronger" Whispered Bell just as his eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

'I see so that's why he is like this...' I thought as a grim look spread on my face 'You really are reckless Bell..'

Then I smiled.

"Don't worry....I....I will help you become stronger Bell-kun" I said and dragged Bell back to the church to heal his injuries.

(Next morning)

(Bell P.O.V)

'Ah...my body hurts' I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes even though I didn't want to. My stomach roared demanding food I ignored it.

As I open my eyes all I can see is white for a moment then the place where I am begins clearing itself.

'I'm....home?' I though as I slowly tried to sit up in the bed I was lying at . My muscles cried in agony as I sited up.

"Hello" I manage to say, shouldn't have say it because the moment I did I hear a cry of

"Bell-kun!" said my goddess as I wince from the loud screech.

'Must have hit my head pretty hard at the dungeon yesterday' I mused.

My goddess then threw herself at me. 

"kami-sama" I softly said.

"Bell-kun" said my goddess as I felt something wet in my torso.

"Kami-sama are you crying?" I said

"Stupid Bell-kun, do you know how worried I was when I find you bathed in blood and with your clothes cut?" said Hestia

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

"Just where were you last night?" asked Hestia

She had to ask that question....there is no way I could lie to my goddess. I readied myself for what was about to come.

"I was in the dungeon" I said

"But your armor and knife were here" said Hestia. It only took her a couple of seconds to understand what had happened.

"You were in the dungeon without armor and weapons?!" Yelled Hestia.

I wince once again.

"hai.." I muttered.

"Do yo know how risky that is? you only been an adventurer for one month Bell-kun" Said Hestia

"I'm sorry kami-sama" I say

"Promise me you won't do it again and I promise you I will help you become stronger, Promise me." Said Hestia.

I noticed her eyes were puffy and red no doubt she had been crying all night.

"Hai I promise kami-sama I won't do it again" I said

"Good" said Hestia before she fell asleep in my arm, she was probably up all night taking care of me.

Looking at her as she was sleeping I decided to go to sleep too.

Wrapping my goddess in my arms and covering us with a blanket I close my eyes and let sleep taking over me.

(A few hours later)

(Bell P.O.V)

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself staring at the face of my goddess.

Which slowly was closing to my face.

'Wait what?!' I though and just as her face was about to meet mine I got out of the bed as fast as I could.

"Oof that was close" I said.

I then walked towards the kitchen to eat something.

There was nothing more than bread so I took 2 and started eating them.

'I should have pick up the magic stones' I thought

When I went to the dungeon yesterday I killed a lot of monster but there was no way I could carry that much magic stones.

I look at the clock that we had in our basement.

8:30 in the morning.

Without a second thought I got ready to go to the dungeon.

I couldn't afford myself to not get money everyday with my family being poor.

Once I got ready like everyday I went to the church door and before leaving.

I look at my goddess once more and with a soft smile I said.

"Until later kami-sama" I muttered and left.

(A few hours later) 

(Bell P.O.V)

I finally got done with the dungeon for today.

I didn't get that much money due to being tired from going to the dungeon late at night and staying there for hours.

My muscles still are sore.

"Ahh finally home" I said as the run down church where I live came to view.

I enter the church and went to the basement finding my goddess there in the bed.

Walking with making as less sound as possible I got close to my goddess and leaned down until my mouth was in her ear and I softly whisper:

"hello kami-sama" I whispered.

"AH!" yelled my goddess no doubt surprised from seeing me there.

She pouted

"Mou don't scare me like that Bell-kun" She said

"hai hai" I said while chuckling.

"Bell-kun I will be gone for a few days, there is a meeting with the gods that I must go" Said Hestia

"I understand" I said

"well then lie down so I can update your status before I go" Said Hestia

I didn't say anything, opting to just lie down in the bed.

She got on top of me and proceed to update my status.

'Liaris Freese such a strong skill but that doesn't explain this numbers' Thought Hestia

She then got off my back.

"Well then Bell-kun here is your status" said Hestia.

I proceed to grab the paper.

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

LEVEL:1

Strength: D 502

Endurance: D 510

Dexterity: D 520

Agility: C 680

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities: XLxIXAxrXiXsXXFxrXexExzXe

'Wow if I keep going like this I will catch up to her' I thought

That thought brought a smile to my face.

"Well then Bell-kun I have to get going take care" Said Hestia

"Hai kami-sama" I responded.

She then got up and left.

I lie down on the bed again.

'I should go to the Hostess of Fertility and apologize to Syr-san for leaving so suddenly' I thought

Deciding to do just that I got up and went towards the Hostess of Fertility.

(In the Hostess of Fertility)

I open the door of the Hostess of fertility and looked at all direction in search of syr-san.

"Bell!" I hear someone say.

I turned around only to be meet with gray eyes.

"Sry-san" I said

She then led me to sit down in one of the tables.

"Bell-kun what happened yesterday?" asked Syr

"Ah well you see...I got mad yesterday and left I'm sorry Syr-san" I said

"It's okay at least you paid before you left otherwise Mamma Mia would have come to you" said Syr

"That's right kid" I heard a voice said only to turn around and notice there was Mamma Mia there.

'How did she get here?' I thought

"Well then Bell-kun you are going to make it up to me right? after all you left me yesterday" said Syr in hurt tone.

I sighed

"Can I have today's special?" I ask knowing there was no way she would left me go without spending a lot of money.

"Coming~" said Syr in a sing song voice.

I sighed again.

'Its going to be a long night' I thought.

(Tomorrow morning)

(Bell P.O.V)

Finally after a long night and a lot of money wasted. I had arrived home and was now preparing myself to go to the dungeon.

'Wonder how is kami-sama' doing I thought.

(In the Banquet where all the gods were)

(Hestia P.O.V)

'How dare that Flat-chest call me short!' I thought angrily.

At my left was a beautiful women. She had red hair and wear a red dress and had one eye covered while her other eye colro was red.

Breaking out of my thoughts I turn to my left.

"Hephaestus I need your help" I said

"You need more money don't you?" deadpanned Hephaestus.

I blushed in embarrasment.

"N-no! I need you to make a weapon" I said

"A weapon huh? you do know that it would cost you a lot right?" Hephaestus said.

"I don't care I want a weapon for my Bell-kun" I said

"Fine follow me" said Hephaestus

I happily obeyed her and followed her.

(In Hephaestus personal workshop)

(Hestia P.O.V)

"What kind of weapon does you child prefer?" Ask Hephaestus

"Uh .. A knife!" I said 

"and it can't be a common knife I want the knife to grow as he grows, to be a strong weapon for him only him. Nobody else can use that weapon and it has to keep up with Bell-kun" I said

"Mmm....You should know that that kind of weapon is forbidden and a lot of people refuse to make that kind of weapon but I guess I can do it for you, but don't ever ask me to built a weapon like this you understand?" Asked Hephaestus

"Thank You! Hephaestus!" I exclaimed

(Hours later)

(Hestia P.O.V)

'It is done it is finally done' I thought as I wiped sweat from my forehead.

We had spend all day working on this weapon and it was finally done.

There in the table lay a black knife with words carved on it.

To be more specific about what was carved on the knife. It was like falna that allowed the knife to grow. To become stronger.

The stronger Bell got the stronger the knife would be.

"There all done, now what you need to do is put a little of your blood on the knife and then actualize Bell status after that tell him to put a little of his blood on it too" Said Hephaestus.

"Hai, thank you so much Hephaestus!" I say.

"you know you still have to pay for it right?" Said Hephaestus.

"Mou~ I had hoped you would have forgotten that" I said while I pouted

She laughed and I joined her.

(In the Dungeon)

(Bell P.O.V) 

Left, right.

They were coming from my left and right.

But I wasn't scare.

I narrowed my eyes as they got closer.

Once I felt they had gotten close enough.

I run forward.

Blocking and slashing with my knife.

From left to right.

Until all monsters turned to dust.

Opening my backpack I started picking up the magic stones the monsters had dropped.

I was In floor 8.

Floor 8 wasn't much different from floor 7 except there was no Minotaur randomly appearing here.

The only difference would be that the walls were a little more close together.

Leaving less space between the walls were the monsters spawned.

Finally done with picking up the magic stones.

I turned around and left the dungeon heading for the guild to exchange my magic stones.

(Guild)

(Bell P.O.V)

I got inside the guild and once more meet the collector.

Exchanging my magic stones for valis.

'Yes! I got 1900 valis' I thought

And as usual after a long day of work in the dungeon I returned home.

(Run Down Church)

(Bell P.O.V)

I was once again in my house.

Lying down in the sofa I put half the money I collected today in the place where I usually put the money I was saving.

That money could maybe help us get a house to live in and not some run down church.

Unfortunately for me I didn't know how much the Hestia familia was now in debt to the Hephaestus familia and probably all the money will be spent there.

I then go back to the sofa where I lay down and close my eyes letting sleep take me.

I would only sleep for a few hours before getting ready to go to the Hostess of Fertility where I would eat once again after a hard day of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end for chapter 4.

oof that took some time.

I don't have time to review and check for spelling errors because I want to go to sleep.

Anyway here is how to poll is going for who is going to be paired with Bell.

POLL:Ryuu-2

Lefiya-1

filvis-1

Naaza-1

Aiz-5

Hestia-3

Right now Aiz is winning we will see if it stays like that.

You only got till next chapter to vote in which pairing would you like.

I hope you enjoyed it and now I will go to sleep.

Byeezzzzzzzzzzzzz


	5. Monsterphilia

There is a good explanation about why I haven't been updating. The truth is...well who cares let's just move on to the story.

Let's start with Bells stats which are:

BELL CRANEL Age: 14 years old

HESTIA FAMILIA

LEVEL:1

Strength: D 502

Endurance: D 510

Dexterity: D 520

Agility: C 680

Magic: I 0

Magic:

Abilities: XLxIXAxrXiXsXXFxrXexExzXe

Now let's get to the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BELL POV)

BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

"Ugh"

Slowly opening my eyes all I could see was brown...

I blink a few times to get used to the light of the room.

Noticing that the brown thing I was staring at was the couch in which I was sleeping.

BEEP BEEP BEE-*

My hand crash down with such strength I didn't know I had.

CRACK*

Was the sound my alarm makes when my first collided with it.

Took me a couple seconds to realize what I had done.

"My alarm!" I thought watching the red pieces that were scattered on the floor which used to make an alarm, my alarm.

"Damn it, we are not rich yet here I am breaking alarms..."

Now you need to understand that it wasn't the first time this had happened, nor was it the second time or third in fact it was the sixth time this week...

RGHH*

Was the sound that my stomach made.

I rubbed it a little guess I was hungry.

Who knew sleeping a little could make someone so hungry.

'Well it was time to head to the hostess of fertility anyway..'

15 minutes later

Now finally ready to leave towards the hostess of fertility.

I walked to the door of the church and head out.

"Agh"

I closed my eyes as the sunlight hit directly my eyes.

'Isn't it night already?'

Oh fuck.

'I slept till morning?!'

'So that's why I'm so hungry' I thought

15 minutes later

Finally I arrived at the hostess of fertility where I would hopefully eat in peace.

20 minutes later

After eating my food, which was expensive as always. 

I was just about to head out of the restaurant.

"Nyan~ white kid!"

I turned around only to be met by a

'neko?'

I thought as I observed this animal person further.

"Nyan~ white kid could you do me a favor nya?"

"Sure.." I answered nervously by the way this neko (cat) girl looked at me.

"Great nya~ Syr forgot her wallet in here as she left in such a hurry for the Monsterphilia event could you be a good boy and bring this to her"

She said grabbing my hands and depositing a purple wallet in my hands.

"Now get going nya~"

"Wait Cranel-san"

A voice as hard as steel spoke.

Turning around I saw the figure of a young women who could not be older than 18 years old.

She had Blue eyes that looked so empty but somehow I noticed that behind that empty look something was hidden. 

Seems I was staring too long since the girl cleared her throat in a way of calling my attention.

Getting out of that state I was. I quickly became flustered.

'Damn, now she must think I must be some kind of creep' I thought 

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you even know where Monsterphilia is?"

"N-no?"

"See what you are doing Anya you were sending him out to search for a place that could be anywhere" She sighed and continued.

"Monsterphilia is in the big coliseum made by the Ganesha familia if you head straight this way you can't miss it." She said in the same cold tone of hers.

"I see... Thank you umm..."

"Ryuu" She replied before heading back inside the restaurant.

Watching her leave I wondered if she was related to Eina-san....

'Nah just because they are both elfs doesn't means they are related..' I thought as I ran in search of Syr.

Just as I was on my way to the Monsterphilia, I didn't notice three figures staring at me from a building.

'So it's that kid huh' Loki thought watching how a white haired kid with a similar appearance to a rabbit run towards what she could only guess was the Monsterphilia event.

By her side was her ever faithful companion, no one else bu the Sword Princess Aiz Wallenstein.

And in front of her sat perhaps the most beautiful person in the World it was no one other than the Goddess Freya.

She noticed that her eyes narrowed and gained a mischievous and lustful look when she saw the kid with white hair running, it also didn't help that they were talking about a person who caught Freya's interest.

She also took notice that Aiz had narrowed her Aiz hearing that Freya was interest in the white haired kid.

Ohh now she knew this kid was going to make thinks interesting...she never knew just how right she was...

"Bell-kun!" 

I heard someone screaming my name looking behind me I noticed that there was no one until I received a 'light' tap on my stomach. Lowing below I noticed that there was my goddess Hestia, she seemed to be pouting but that disappeared the moment her eyes landed on mine.

She instead jump with her arms open towards me.

Now wanting to dodge her fearing she might get hurt, I caught her between my arms.

"Hey kami-sama" I greeted casually

"Bell-kun i missed you so much~ don't ever leave me again!" She said.

'Baka, you were the one who left me' I thought with a sweat drop.

"Bell-kun Lets have a date!" She exclaimed.

I flushed, my faced becoming as red as a tomato. 

'A date with kami-sama, no that was highly unprofessional and, and-'

I stop thinking when I noticed her pleading eyes.

Giving one last effort to evade this I said.

"I-I am suppose to be looking for someone kami-sama" I said

She smiled and took my arm and practically drag me towards a food shop.

"You can search while we have our date" She said.

I just sighed accepting my fate....

Half an hour later when we just arrived at Monsterphilia I turned around and look towards my Goddess planning on asking her how mas the meeting with the other gods.

Unfortunately i was interrupted when a massive exploding sound reached my ears along with what could be described as a monster's roar.

Standing a few feet away from me was a White monkey looking creature staring deeply at the crowd seemingly searching for someone until his eyes reached ours or better yet my Kami-sama eyes.

Deciding not to risk my Goddess security I quickly carried her Princess style and took of running. Somehow knowing that the creature was behind me. 

"ROOARRR" 

I shivered thinking what that monster could do to us if it catch us.

I quickly went to a place where I knew not much people would be there. Dedalo's street. In this street you either knew it well enough not to arrived to dead ends or hope to be lucky enough to find one of the exits. 

'You got to be kidding me' I though as I arrived at another dead end. Hearing Loud footsteps near me I decided to use my life as bait to protect my Goddess.

Carrying her against her will and locking her on the only exit with me on the other side.

"Run kami-sama I'll distract it" I said 

"Bell-kun what are you doing Bell-kun let me out!, I don't want to lose you!" Screamed a crying Hestia.

kissing softly her head making her look up at me.

She looked so cute with those puffy blue eyes of her and those pink lips that she possess.

"You won't I promise" I said before turning around and heading towards the monster trying to stop it before it reach Hestia.

I could do nothing but cry as I watch him leave...Baka(idiot) Bell-kun why do you always have to do things alone...

'If it's your job to protect me as an adventurer then it's my job to protect you as my familia.'

I thought Running towards what could be a way of getting to where Bell was.

"damn it" My knife was not strong enough to cut through the armor the white monkey had. All I was doing was evading and hoping for reinforcements to arrive. As A desperate measure I trowed my knife with all my force at its eye hoping it hit. Miraculously it did.

'Never knew I had such great accuracy' I thought.

As soon as it hit the beast roared in pain.

I also felt something pull me from behind. Raising up my defence in case something wanted to attack me. I turned around to find Hestia.

Fear came into my eyes because if she was here and the beast too it would be dangerous for her, with him without weapon he could do nothing to protect her. All his efforts for nothing...

"Bell-kun" She said as she brought a hand to my face raising it up.

"You don't have to do things alone anymore" She said.

"we are a family and a family works together" I asked for a favor out of my friend to make this for you" She said Holding a black Knife in between a caramel colored rope. 

"Put your blood in the knife" she said

i complied and did so, then she handed out the knife to me as soon as she did. The hieroglyphics in the knife lit up in a light blue color.

"This knife is special Bell, it can only be use by you it would grow as you do so as long as you are strong this weapon will be too, now let me upgrade your stats soyou can defeat that monster"

I finish looking completing the ritual to upgrade Bell's stats and I was surprise by his quick grow.

"with this you can beat that monster now go and defeat bring us the victory my Bell-kun!"

"Hai Kami-sama!" I answered and with all my might went out to defeat that monster.

My body felt lighter, I also felt stronger. I don't know how much my stats went up but with this I think I can do it.

Dodging with a lot of speed, I decided to go on the offensive. Since the Dedalo street was so closed together and the building were tall enough to be the same height as of the monster. I used that to make me launch at his head. He tried to block using his armored hand. 

"Klang" was the noise it's armor made before breaking.

Widening my eyes slightly not believing what my eyes had seen.

Due to my surprise though I fell down and had to continue evading the monsters attacks for a few minutes before finding my opportunity to attack. In an attempt to reach me the monster overstretched itself giving me the opportunity to jump to it's hands run along it and impale my knife deeply in it's chest.

The monster dissolved and a huge crystal could be seen, putting my knife away i looked at the crystal until I heard footsteps running towards me.

"You did it Bell-kun!" exclaimed Kami-sama.

"I could only smile at her radiating happiness. Due to being happy of my accomplishment.

"Bell-kun we have to leave before other people arrived here" She told me.

I nodded at her words.

"Yes You seem tired kami-sama head home I still need to find that person I talked to you about" I said She nodded at me before yawning cutely at me.

"I'll see you at home Bell-kun" She said before leaving.

Standing up and heading to leave this dangerous street, i could only look in shock as standing in front of me was her.

The person I crushed the moment I saw. The Aiz Wallenstein otherwise known as the Sword Princess.

She had been a lot on my mind this passed few days, I had no idea I had been in hers too...

(Flashback A day before)

Watching the Sun set was one of my favorite hobbies. Standing on top of the abandoned church I called home.

Letting the wind flow through my hair and nose, it was just so refreshing....

"ahh...wish I could forever do this...."

Suddenly an Image of a doll looking blond hair girl passed through my mind.

'I wonder what she thinks of me..... Does she even remembers me?'

"Mou~ Aiz I just wanted to touch you after all I am your goddess so~ let me touch you" said a perverted looking Loki.

Without even trying I simply turn around and left to my room.

'I wonder if he is alright..' I thought. Thinking about that boy I saved in the Dungeon. 

He was in the lower floors and didn't had much body build instead he seemed like a defenseless little rabbit.

He didn't look like a complete novice though so what was he doing in the lower floors.

While running as fast as I could to save him even I knew I would arrive in time if the boy were to just freeze like most novice adventurers against a monster they can't quite handle.

Instead he could have almost defeat the Minotaur, His knife was the only thing that failed on him. If it didn't though.. I wonder if he would even need help.

'Maybe someday I'll meet him again' I thought while laying on my bed and closing my eyes, hoping to sleep free of nightmares tonight.

(End Flashback)

Looking at her embarrassment filled my entire being remembering how I ran away from her when she saved me.

Seems I was pretty embarrased as I ran the opposite direction.

Later in time I would be hopping I went the other direction seeing the many dead ends I encountered. If I had stayed longer I would have notice how her hand came up in an attempt to stop me from leaving.

Seems I had done it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is all I'll see you all next chapter about the pairing it is still undecided so you can still vote. Votes will be decided when in chapter 10 since I have to start exploring the relationship and how it would turn out.

That is all.

Now I'll be going to sleep God Bye~


	6. Memories

Hello, hopefully it hasn't been long since last chapter if so I am sorry. I'm typing this a day after the last chapter don't know when I will publish it though...

Well Anyway let's start with the story..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Why does this always happen to me'

It wasn't long after I ran that I had found myself unwillingly coming to the church.

Sighing for the fifth time this day I entered the church.

Mysteriously there wasn't a scream of Bell-kun! like every other day.

Walking deeper in the church, I noticed why kami-sama didn't greet me.

'idiot'

How could I expect me to greet her after all that had happened this day, she was probably tired. The mental stress of having a monster coming to kill you without you being able to do something about, is something that would stress anyone out.

Grabbing a blanket I covered my goddess letting her sleep peacefully on the couch.

knowing that I was tired too, I throw myself to the coach and let my consciousness disappear.

"ahmmnn"

I moan as I open my eyes.

Only to be met face to face with kami-sama, her face dangerously closed to mine.

Opening my eyes as wide as they could only one thought came to my mind...

"EHHH!!!"

I immediately stand up.

"Au"

"agh"

We said a the same time.

Me standing up so abruptly caused my head to crash with hers.

...

After a loooooong morning, I left the church heading towards the guild.

I was planning on going to the tenth floor since my stats went up, but I had to ask Eina-san for permission. Otherwise she could get mad...

And my if there is something my grandfather has told me is to never make a female elf mad.

Opening the Guild doors took me a couple of seconds to find. Since she has common brown hair...

"Hey Eina-san!"

She turned around her eyes widening once she saw me

"Bell-kun! what are you doing here?"

"Well I was asking if I could go to floor 10"

"Are you mad?! After what happened last time you went and almost died?!"

"W-Well that was only because of the Minotaur, bu there are no Minotaur in floor 10"

"Still you just started being an adventurer a couple of weeks ago!"

"Yeah but I feel I may be ready, my stats have improved a lot, you know?"

"Even still you can't have improved that much, let me see them"

"Y-You want to see them?"

"Yes, while you are not suppose to show it to anyone, this is the only way I can confirm if you are saying the truth."

"Okay" I said.

"Well then follow me" She said.

...

...

"Impossible!" I yelled in disbelief, but it was true. Bell wasn't lying about his stats being high for an adventurer who started a couple weeks ago.

Bell Cranel

Hestia Familia

Race: شبه الله

Level: 1

Strength: C 657

Endurance: C 680

Dexterity: C 678

Agility: B 705

Magic: مقفل

Magic: CXCSADFSAFF

Abilities: XXXXDASDFW(07s

"Seems like you are telling the truth..." I said still in disbelief of what my eyes were seeing.

"Right? Then Can I go?" he asked.

"While your skills are good, your armor is not, I can't tell you how many skilled people died due to them not having a proper armor"

He frowned.

"What are you doing at 5:00 pm today?" I asked.

"eh? well nothing really, why?"

"I'll go with you to help you find yourself a good armor"

"really?!" He asked excitement clearly in his voice.

I nodded.

"Great!" He said.

I arrived where we were supposed to meet a few minutes earlier. It was my first time going on what it looked to be a date.

We were meeting at the center of Orario right in front of the dungeon, near a water fountain.

"Hey there Bell-kun"

Hearing Eina's voice from behind me I turned around.

"wow.."

There she was with a white blouse, a red almost pink skirt and black leggings. She wasn't wearing glasses like most of the time, she was simply beautiful.

"How do I look Bell-kun?"

My face red due to how beautiful she looked.

"Ehhrmm You l-look good"

"Hmm is that so" She said leaning closer.

I pouted.

"Mou don't tease me like that Eina-san." I said

She giggled.

"Is just that you are so cute Bell-kun"

"W-where are we going?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"While you may know that the main tower of Orario holds the Dungeon, that's only if you go down, if you go up the tower there is actually a ton of stores where the Hepheisto familia sells their items." She explained.

While we were walking up the tower I couldn't help but notice just how expensive everything here was.

"Eina-san I can't afford anything in here.."

" I know that Bell-kun, while this stores seem very expensive there are also stores that sell quite cheap. This are normally people that haven't been recognized by their work and are searching in hoping to made a deal with an adventurer."

'A deal with an adventurer huh?' I thought, but decided not to question it.

Finally arriving at what seemed to be stores of less quality, we went our separate ways. She saying that she needed to find something and told me to search for armors and things that I like.

Almost everything seemed to be of bad quality, must be why they are so cheap.

Finding a box that looked to be hidden, I searched inside and finally found something that I liked.

There was a light armor, the armor for the most part was white, but with red on the borders. Looking at the inside of the chest plate I found what look to be a name.

"Welf Crozzo" I muttered to myself.

'That name sounds familiar'

"Found something that you liked?"

"EHH!" I screamed totally scared of whatever had talked.

Then I hear giggles turning around I saw Eina.

"Eina-san don't scare me like that" I said.

Ignoring me she went forward and took the armor I had in my hands.

"hmm is very light, but I suppose if this is what you like then its fine"

She said lending me back the armor. Walking towards the cashier, to pay for this armor.

After that Eina said that we should probably get going, but I insisted on buying something for her since she wasted her time to come here with me. In the end we settled with eating ice cream. Her having a chocolate one and me with a vanilla one.

"Have you considered gaining a supporter?" Asked Eina out of nowhere.

"Huh? What is a supporter?"

"A supporter is someone who helps an adventurer by picking up stones and even fighting low level monster. By doing this an adventurer only takes care of the important stuff"

"I see..." I said.

'A supporter would be a good thing to have but..'

"I would like to but I suppose you have to paid for them right? My familia doesn't have that much money to spare" I told her.

After eating our ice cream we finally decided that it was time to finish this dat-erm friends meeting.

"Bell-kun here" She told me.

I looked at her and saw what it looked like a an armor plate. The color itself was a cute green color it reminded me of Eina's eyes.

"You bought this? I can't accep-"

I was interrupted when she came forward intruding, my personal space and pressing the green armor to my hands.

"Please take this, I can't tell you how many people died in the dungeon even if this is small, I Hope it can protect you"

'You worry that much for me huh' I thought grabbing the armor.

"Thank you Eina-san I appreciate it"

After that we both parted ways. Just as the Sun set.

'Today was fun' I thought as I made my way home.

"You insolent bitch! Think you can steal from us and just walk away?!"

Turning my head I saw what look to be a small prum girl being attacked by an adventurer wealding a big metal sword.

Just as he was about to cut the prum girl in two, I appeared between them and using my knife I blocked his strike.

Today was not supposed to go like this, it should have been easy but unfortunately I made a mistake when robbing the adventurers. Which resulted in this position.

"You insolent bitch! Think you can steal from us and just walk away?!" The adventurer said swinging his sword at me.

I closed my eyes which were a little wet from me thinking that this was the end.

"KLANG"

I opened my eyes again only to see a boy who couldn't be older than 14 in front of me using his knife to block the attack.

My eyes quickly focused on his knife, noticing that there were letters which were shining in a blue light. It only lasted a couple of seconds and then the light disappeared, but it was long enough to make me interest in his knife. After all what kind of knife can withstand an attack from a massive sword like that.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Yelled the adventurer which I had steal from.

"Saving her" said the white haired boy.

"She is a prum, she has steal from me. Why would you save her?!" The older adventurer asked.

The boy seemed surprised by his question.

"Because she is a girl?" He said as he blushed and looked away from the other adventurers eyes.

'What an idiot' I thought.

"The hell kind of reason is th-!"

"What is happening here?"

The older adventurer got interrupted when a blond elf who was wearing a green uniform, came and asked that question.

"That girl stole from me!" Yelled the older adventurer like a child.

"I won't tolerate any kind of fight here" said the elf ignoring the older adventurer.

Realizing that this was my opportunity to escape I quickly ran away. Not to far but enough to be hidden from my want-to-be killer.

"Tsk" said the older adventurer as he left.

"Thank you Ryuu-san"

"You should be more careful"

"I know, I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused."

I said bowing my head at her.

"So what were you doing?"

"Eh, I was saving this prum girl- eh where is she?"

I asked noticing the prum girl was not there anymore.

Ryuu saw that and just sighed.

"You should go home, it is getting late." She said turning about to leave.

"Yes, thank you!"

She left, while I did too.

After a good night of sleep I was ready to go to the dungeon.

Putting on my armor, I head out towards the dungeon.

'Seems like today will be a cold day' I thought watching the most that was around the dungeon.

"Adventurer! Adventurer!"

Hearing that I turned my head in order to search for the person responsible of saying that.

I couldn't see anyone, until I felt someone pulling at my jacket.

Looking down I saw an animal girl. She had brown-reddish hair, honey colored eyes, she was pretty small too with a tail sticking out of her backside.

"Can I be your supporter?" She asked

"Eh?" I responded

"Don't you know? I am a lowly supporter who wants to make profit by working with a high level adventurer, so can I be your supporter?" She asked

"Aren't you the prum girl from yesterday?" I asked as she seemed to look like the girl from yesterday.

"A prum? I am an animal girl see?" She said showing me her animal ears.

"Hmm they do look real" I said touching her ears.

Her face suddenly got bright red and she gave a moan.

"What are you doing?" She asked

Realizing I have been touching for too long. I quickly took a few steps back.

"Sorry" was all I could say.

"So can I be your supporter?"

"I am not sure" I said.

"How about this I can be your supporter for today only and you can check if you want me to be your permanent supporter."

'Hmm that does sound good.'

"Okay!" I said accepting.

"What's your name?" She asked

"Bell Cranel and yours?"

"Liliruca Arde"

With that we both headed towards the dungeon.

...

"Uff uff"

I was panting from fighting so many monsters.

Managing to kill the last one, I aired down taking a much so needed break.

While watching liliruca or Lili for short picking up the magic stones.

"Bell! Can you help me?" She asked

"Uh sure, what do you need?" I asked

"This monster has been cut in too but the magic stone is still inside can you take it out?"

"Sure" I responded, proceeding to do as she asked.

"That knife is very precious to you right? Here you should use this so it doesn't get ruined"

She said handing me a knife.

"Eh Yes it is thank you" I said accepting the knife and putting the Hestia knife away.

"There" I said finally being able to take out the magic stone.

After that it was pretty uneventful. The sun set and we went to the guild to get our money.

"Woahh!! 20,000 valis" I said happily since this was way more than what I usually got.

"Hey Bell-sama is time to split up the earnings" said Lili.

"Yeah!" I said happily giving her 10,000 valis.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you going to try and take most of the money?" She asked

"What are you taking about? Without you I couldn't have gotten this much money." I said.

"Thank you for your hard work, maybe we can go to the dungeon tomorrow again" I said with a smile leaving.

Once I had gotten home only then I realized, my knife was missing.

..

Fooling Bell was easy enough, idiot didn't even realize I stole his knife. I even went through the effort to help pick up all those stones and more, so why?

"It is worthless it can't even cut a paper"

"The-there must be a mistake, I saw how sharp the knife was. It-"

"Stop making things up, now get out of my shop. Come back when you find good stuff"

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly, now being outside of the store.

'Now how am I going to pay them?...'

Sighing, I just continued walking. Not noticing where I was heading.

"Hey you. What is that between your arms?"

Turning around when I hear a voice near me. My eyes widening recognizing the person who was talking to me.

'The elf from that time!'

"I-it's nothing" I said trying to hide the knife.

"That knife, I recognize it. It's Cranel-san's"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I exclaimed in a futile attempt of hiding the knife.

"Those runes along the knife..."

"Auch!" I yelled as a coin hit me, which caused me to drop the blade.

My eyes widening in fear, I proceed to run away from them.

...

Nowhere. Everywhere I looked I couldn't find my knife.

There was only one place to search...

Running to that place I was interrupted when I hear someone call out my name.

"Cranel-san"

Turning around I found Ryuu and Syr, both carrying groceries.

"Ehh Ryuu-san?"

"Cranel-san I think this belongs to you" She said showing me a black knife with runes carved on the blade.

My eyes widening I ran to her and grabbed her by her hands.

She immediately opened her eyes to the widest, I didn't pay it any mind just focusing on the blade I thought I had forever lost.

"Where did you find it?!" I exclaimed bringing my head closer to her, to look at her in the eyes. Something that for some reason she refused to do, preferring to look at another place.

"I-ehem-found it in the ground, honestly Cranel-san you should be more careful with this things"

"I will, thank you Ryuu!" I hugged her.

"Ehh! Cranel-san, wh-what are you doing. You should only do this with Syr" said a lightly blushing Ryuu.

"What are you talking about Ryuu" Said Syr but she look kind of mad? I wonder why...

"Hey Bell-Kun we have to go Mama Mia must be waiting for us" said Syr.

"Then don't let me keep you, I have to leave to anyways."

"Bye Cranel-San"

"Bye Ryuu-San, Syr-San"

...

Today would be the same as always. Go to the dungeon, kill some monster, go to the guild to get the rewards, come back home, and occasionally I would go out to eat.

'I wonder if she'll come back today' I thought thinking about Lili.

"Bell-sama! Bell-sama!"

"Lili?" I asked recognizing the voice as hers.

"Ne Bell-sama would you mind if we worked together today too? I mean since yesterday we got a lot of money I thought we could.."

She kept talking but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Something else had caught my attention. Or rather someone, beautiful golden hair flung as the air hit it. There she was, as beautiful as the first day I saw her. Aiz Wallenstain the sword princess.

...

Today we members of the Loki familia had an expedition. So everyone got up early and left for the dungeon. Of course we couldn't just go in without a plan. So here we were, just outside of the dungeon. While everyone there looked at us in awe.

'I wonder if I'll see him again...'

Riveria has said not to worry about him, that because he was an adventurer we would meet again. That's it if he doesn't die before I meet him again. What she didn't say was when, and unfortunately I didn't have a lot of patience.

'If I don't see him again in ten days, I'll search for him' I thought.

Suddenly I felt someone looking at me, it was a subtle look but when you had a lot of experience in not only fighting but in surviving. This kind of things were easy to spot. Now there were a lot of people who were staring at me but the difference was that the rest who were looking at me, didn't try to hide the fact they were doing it. This one did, like it didn't want to be recognized.

Turning my head around, in search of that someone who was looking at me. I encountered beautiful ruby eyes who were staring directly at my own golden eyes. Red met golden. His eyes then widened and a look of schock appeared on his face. He suddenly turned around and left, with someone following behind him...

...

No way, no way, no way!

He got noticed even when he was subtly looking at her. Just what kind of instincts did she had?!

"Bell-sama where are you going?"

Remembering that Lili was still here, I told her that we would go to the dungeon in a few minutes. Using the excuse that it was a little too early to go to the dungeon. I know a stupid excuse.

After a few minutes passed, Lili decided she couldn't wait anymore and proceeded to drag me to the dungeon.

...

"Bell-sama which floor should we go to today?"

Hm, I had gotten quite strong recently so maybe the twelve floor?

"How about the twelve floor, I feel confident" I said puffing my chest up.

"Are you sure Bell-sama that could be very dangerous without a party"

"Don't worry we'll be okay"

"Alright If you say so"

Finally arriving at the twelve floor we walked aimlessly, searching for the monsters. It was quite strange, Eina said that the monster here appeared more rapidly but we had walked for about five minutes and there was still nothing. It felt as if they were hiding, but from what?

" _Thud Thud"_

What was that?

"Hey Lili let's go check it out"

"Are you sure Bell-sama?"

Deciding not to respond, I started walking towards what I heard.

Finally arriving at a large room I saw it. A middle sized black dragon. It was turned away from us and it looked like it was eating something, better yet someone. In a poodle of blood there was the upper part of an adventurer, the lower part in the mouth of the dragon. The adventurer has its eyes widened, like it knew that he was going to be killed.

What was a middle sized dragon doing here. In these floors there should only be orcs and baby dragons. That thing looked nothing like a baby.

This dragon was an anomaly, another anomaly. This anomalies we're becoming more frequent, more and more adventuers reported about monster being in floors they shouldn't be in. More casualties had occurred since then.

Realizing that it would be imposing for me to beat that dragon at my current level, the only option was to run away from here and report to the guild about this.

"Lili I think we should leave" I whispered strangely she didn't respond.

"Lili that dragon is out of our level we should ran and inform the guild about this" again there was no response.

"Lili?" I asked and finally decided to turn to look for her. Ignoring my instincts that said to not let the dragon out of sight.

There was no one there. There was no Lili.

'Where could she have gon-' I thought before my eyes widened, realizing what had happened...

She had left me.

Attempting to leave I didn't noticed that I had kick something. Something that made a lot of noise.

"Eek" realizing that the sound has probably caught the monsters attention. I turn my eyes towards the dragon. Praying he hadn't hear it. Seems like I had no luck. The monster now has its eyes on me. And even though it had finished eating, it still seem hungry.

My instincts took over once I saw the dragon open it's mouth. Jumping towards my left, evading what seem to be a ball of fire. That had headed towards where I was. The ball of fire crashed towards the ceiling which made it fall, blocking my only exit.

Leaving me alone to fight the dragon.

The dragon stood up and opened its wings to take flight, and immediately launched itself towards me.

'Fast' I thought realizing that if I hadn't move when I had there was no way I would have dodged that.

The dragon turned to face me, opening its mouth again to fire what I thought would be one ball of fire.

Seems like he couldn't only just shoot and massive ball of fire. He shoot middle sized balls of fire. From what I could count where 10. Due to their smaller sized they were much faster than the massive ball of fire the dragon shot before.

Maneuvering my body to evade all of those attacks had left me exposed when the dragon came racing towards me, and crash against my stomach.

Eyes opening in pain, my mouth throwing out blood.

"Crack"

The wall sounded one I crashed into it. The upper part of my armor had broke. It simply couldn't resist and attack like. Leaving me with my black shirt still on, and my black pants along with my brown boots.

Standing up as fast as I could, I had to evade once again a massive ball of fire. Taking out my knife, I ran toward the dragon, evading it's front paws that tried to slice me into pieces. I slide down to go under the dragon. Raising my knife to penetrate it skin.

" _KLANG"_

Was the noise my knife made when it tried to pierce the skin of the dragon.

There was not a single scratch on the dragon. It's skin was very very hard. Harder than anything he has seen until now. The Hestia knife couldn't cut it, there was nothing before it couldn't cut. The knife basically was strong as I am, if it couldn't cut this monsters skin, did it meant he wasn't even strong enough to defeat it?

He sure hoped not. Since if he couldn't defeat it he might as well just die now. No! He couldn't die, not before he became a hero and make his grandfather proud. Not before he made the love of his life, married and had kids.

'I won't die here'

Noticing the dragon had turned and launched itself towards me, opening its mouth to eat me alive.

Not daring to close my eyes in fear, I really may die.

Then a spark appeared, than another, and another.

White sparks had appeared surrounding my body. Electricity was surrounding my body. I could clearly see it now. The dragon wasn't so fast anymore, I could dodge this. Crouching and leaning toward my right. I evaded the dragons head that was planing on chopping mine off. My body still sorrounded by electricity. I made a fist and send it towards the dragon face. Seems like the electricity made my punches more stronger since the dragon was forced to turn its head to the side and closed one of its eyes in pain.

Knowing that this was my chance I touched the neck of the monster and send all the electricity I had towards it.

"RUARRR!" roared the dragon in pain.

" _CLASH"_

The dragon had send it tail towards me hitting me on my chest.

"Ahhh!!" I cried out in pain as my body was thrown towards the wall and I fell towards the floor.

My body wasn't responding to my commands.

It didn't moved.

'Move dammit!'

The dragon was getting closer and closer. It seem that the dragon knew I couldn't get up again, and was taking its sweet time in coming to me.

 **'Is that it?'**

A voice?!

 **'Will you die without remembering your past?'**

What did that mean?!

 **'Remember who you were, before you lost yourself'**

'...'

 **'You can't die here. Rise, demigod. As today isn't the end for you...'**

Flashes of memories started appearing within my mind. The first time I held a knife. All those stories my grandfather told me about. About my parents and how they were killed. About the stories of the heroes. About my powers. About myself.

"...I wonder why you did that ji-Chan"

Taking away my memories and sealing my powers.

'I hope you had a good reason, otherwise I'll kick your ass the next time I see you...'

"Denki Naifu" I muttered and suddenly there was a bright flash that when it disappeared it left behind a knife which was covered by its case.

'I never got the chance to try it out...'

Smirking at the look of shock that came from the dragon. I raised my hand and in a burst of speed appeared at the other side of where I had been. Suddenly deep cuts appeared on the body of the dragon. Blood began to pour out of it body.

"It's been fun, but all beginning must come to an end"

Gathering lighting in my hand I made it take shape and scream my attack.

"Thunderbolt!"

"ROAAR!" That was the last thing that was heard from the dragon. Where it have been, what was only left was a black decently sized crystal.

I sighed, that will be a pain to carry. Furthermore I wonder how the guild will react when I come back with that...

"Let's just get this over with" I muttered and proceeded to carry the crystal stone. All the way back to the guild.

...

"That a big magic stone"

"Do you think he defeat the monster he got the stone from?"

"Nah it was probably his party"

"He is alone though"

This were one of the few conversation that were going around.

After all no one could believe that a kid that looked no older than 14 had defeat such a monster that left that magic stone.

'Seems like rumors are spreading..'

Opening the doors of the guild, I was the center of attention of everyone there. They each pay attention on me. No, not on me but on the magic stone I was carrying.

Ignoring all the other people I went towards the collectors who exchanged the magic stones for money.

"How much for this?" I asked placing the stone on the counter.

"Wh-which monster did you got it from?"

I smiled already knowing everyone reactions.

"A middle sized dragon"

"EHH?!" Said everyone in the guild.

"No way" said the men across from me.

"Let me check"

After a few more minutes, the decided that it was legit and proceeded to give me the money for it.

"Here 100,000 valis"

My eyes widened.

'YATTA!!' I mentally scream.

Suddenly I felt bloodlust coming from behind me.

"Ne Bell for you to fight against a middle sized dragon you must have ventured very deep inside the dungeon right?"

'Oh no' I thought turning around and seeing a very mad Eina.

Took a while but finally I managed to explain everything that happened to Eina. Including the fact that my supporter had abandoned me.

"I swear, next time someone asks to be your supporter come ask me first okay?"

I nodded at her words, it would be for the best.

"Now you seem very tired Bell-kun you should go get some rest"

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow Eina-san"

I then proceeded to leave the guild, knowing that I had to update my status today and then give another explanation to my goddess.

...

"I am home kami-sama"

"Bel-What happened to you?!"

"Ahaha had a tough day in the dungeon, why don't I tell you while you update my stats"

"Okay but you are not hurt are you?"

"No I am fine don't worry"

"Good"

Then we headed over to the bed to start the procedure of upgrading my stats.

...

"So that's what happened huh.."

"Yeah and-"

"What is this?!" I

"Huh kami-sama?"

She then got of my back and showed me the paper with all of my stats.

 ** _Bell Cranel 14 years old_**

 ** _Race: demigod_**

 ** _Level 6_**

 ** _Strength: I 68_**

 ** _Endurance: I 75_**

 ** _Dexterity: H 134_**

 ** _Agility: G 238_**

 ** _Magic: H 156_**

 ** _Magic:_**

 ** _Thunderbolt: rapid spell_**

 ** _Produces a thunderbolt that gets stronger each time he levels up and gets more magic points._**

 ** _Godspeed: allows to move really fast by using electricity and also allows to make his brain reacted automatically against attacks so he can counterattack, can only use for 7 minutes. It can last longer when user gets more control with electricity, has more endurance and mana._**

 ** _Time Freeze: Frezees the time in a radio of 10 meters for 7 minutes. This ability gets stronger each time he levels up, uses more the ability and has more endurance._**

 ** _Abilities:_**

 ** _A hero's desire : this makes the user grow faster and break any limits that his body or mind has._**

 ** _Gets stronger when he has more desire. Once he doesn't want to be a hero anymore this ability disappears but reappears once he gets his desire back._**

 ** _Argounat:_** ** _Allows a charge for a counterattack. It requires 3 minutes for a full charge and can either sound like a small chime or a grand bell depending on the power needed. It can be used for any type of attack but the effects will dissipate when the user is attacked or they lose focus._**

 ** _This ability gets faster to charge once he practices more with the ability and has the mental capacity to do it. It also depends on the desire the user has to be a hero._**

 _"_ It seems like I have to reveal the truth ne?"

...

"Now it all makes sense!"

"Yes, I am glad you understood"

"But Bell you have to keep you strength a secret and that you are also part of the Zeus familia otherwise..."

"I understand but if my power is needed I will not hesitate to use it"

"I guess that's ok for now"

"Well then kami-sama it's late we should go to sleep"

"You right Bell-Kun...goodnight"

...

After my morning routine, I decided that I should at least tell Eina my stats so she doesn't worry to much. So that's what I am about to do. Opening the gates of the guild it seems like a lot of people are here. Now where is she.

'Ah there she is...'

"Ehh!" Talking with Eina was no other than the sword princess. This is bad I am starting to get nervous. Realizing they saw me I turn around and proceeded to walk away as fast as I could.

"Erk!" I crash against someone who had a body of a bodybuilder. "Sorry"

I proceeded to crawl to the exit but...

Someone was landed in front of me.

"Eerk!" I crashed again.

Leaning to the side to see who it was...it was the sword princess...

"Ehh!!" I proceeded to crawl the other way only to find myself with Eina.

"Bell-Kun is not okay to ran away from people"

"B-but!"

"No but's Wallenstein-San has been asking about you, why don't you two have a private conversation"

This won't turn out well...

...

Now we were at the couch and uncomfortable silence had remained for about 5 minutes. Nobody had said anything since then.

Noticing that Aiz was standing up, I copied her and stood up as well.

"I'm sorry" she said.

'Why is she sorry' I thought

"No, you don't have the fault. I-I am sorry that I have been evading you, please forgive me"

I said bowing, once I stood up straight again I could see the small smile on her doll like face. Which cause me to smile as well, while a small blush had come up on my face.

"How has your training been going, I hear you took down a middle sized dragon on your own"

Damn can let her know how strong I am yet.

"Ehh no I am not that good, my fighting skills are still that of a novice"

"Is that so?..."

"Yes..."

"...then would you like me to teach you?"

What she wanted to train me?

"Sure!" I said since this way I could spent time with my crush.

"Then let's get going I know the perfect place to train..."

"Right!"

We then left the guild heading to a place where we would begin training...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done, last chapter had less than 3000 words so I took it upon myself to make this one larger.

About pairings, I am not sure but someone said that it would be sad if Bell stays with only one women, since the other women would be sad. So to be fair with all readers it will be a harem. God wish me luck on this.

Harem:

Aiz

Hestia

Ryuu

Filvis

If you don't see your waifu in here then just leave her name in the comments I would put it here. Also we need one of the girls I. The harem to be the alpha girl. You guys decide which one will be. Bye for now...


End file.
